


That Night, We Were Good

by imogvnn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - One Night Stand, Blushing, Dancing, Fluff, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Sassy Stiles, Smut, Stiles' parents are assholes, Stiles' parents don't care about him, Thoughts of Suicide, political families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogvnn/pseuds/imogvnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about arranged marriage au but they actually already know each other from a one night stand. They just didn't know until the actual wedding day when they first meet.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen I know we have to talk about this sometime, and that there’s just about no way we can escape this night, but for right now could we just pretend that this is not our wedding and just dance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night, We Were Good

Truth and honesty had been engrained into his soul from the moment he could remember, any act of dishonesty was truly treated as the most heinous crime in the Stilinski household. He supposed his parents meant well, to teach him that lying could get you into deep trouble later in life, that lying was a slippery slope that you couldn’t stop once you had begun, even if you wanted to. Stiles had always found it more than a little ironic that his parents treated not being honest as a crime, seeing as they had both been politicians for most of their adult life and well, politicians have a reputation for being less than honest most of the time. 

But for all of their efforts when he was younger it only taught him to better hide his tracks, beginning at the age of twelve. At that age he felt the need to text girls the flirty texts that he knew they were getting and sending to and from the other guys in his school. It wasn’t that he wanted to per say, but he felt was a requirement of guys and girls. His parents however had the strict rule of semiweekly phone checks where they scoured his phone with intense scrutiny to make sure he wasn’t finding a way to ruin their sparkly clean reputation among the political community. He was a sly twelve-year-old had succeeded in concealing the cheesy texts from his parents for years before the checks had become nothing but a figment of the past. Of course by that time he had realized that it was not girls he was interested in and in fact guys, which had meant he had been sending texts of the same caliber to for years prior and his parents hadn’t even thought to check those conversations.

That was not the only thing he learned to conceal through his teens, most importantly he had learned just what it took to sneak out of the mansion he was supposed to call home and into the town to do whatever he wished. It took much more for him than for other teenagers, because most teenagers didn’t have guards standing steadfast at all the exits of the premises, but luckily he found a way befriended just the right amount of guards. Enough that he could have an out every night of the week but not enough that they would talk to each other about the situation and risk the stability of the position.

Quickly he had found the spots he liked to visit, and the people he liked to hang out with, a group of other teens who went to the local public school and had been tightly nit since they were young. The first day he found the diner where they were sitting he took a few seconds to look them over, he wished desperately for that, not for the preppy kids at the private school he had been neatly combed for and sent to to preserve his education. He knew what his parents actually meant was to preserve their family’s precious reputation. Before he could really figure out what was happening Stiles was being invited over by a gorgeous red head, and soon he was snug in an empty seat that had been made for him. 

He became a part of their group faster than he ever could have imagined, they became more his family than his friends, and the faster they became family the more frequent the visits became. With them he learned acceptance, not even bothering to come out for them, he just showed them who he was from the beginning and to them, it wasn’t a problem, they were just happy he was being himself, the most joyous version of himself Stiles had ever known,

It was because of them he came up with the courage to come out to his parents, a concept that honestly had never crossed his mind. Sure his friends had seen the public image version of his parents, the one that loved their son unconditionally, but that couldn’t have been farther from the truth. The day was humid beyond any other day that summer, late August heat having snuck up on them from behind and leaving them sweating. 

“Stiles what is this about?” His mother sighed, her tone full of exasperation “I have a meeting in ten minutes, is this really necessary?” The look in her eyes was basically the polite way of portraying a roll of her eyes without actually rolling her eyes. It was used on very rare occasions outside of the Stilinksi household, only when a member of a board was being particularly terrible. But inside the household it was a common occurrence, since anything Stiles attempted was inevitably so awful it deserved an eye roll from her. 

His father simply coughed and shook his head “I have a press conference tomorrow morning Stiles; this isn’t a good time” 

But Stiles knew that there never was a good time when it came to family, they spent more time on three opposing sides of the country than they did together, and when they did happen to be in the same area at the same time they barely spoke, including his parents, their interactions felt like more of a business deal than they did a family affair.

“Mom, dad, I’m- this can’t wait any more.“ 

“Well then please get on with it son” Stiles’ father tapped the toe of his shoe on the floor impatiently and Stiles wiped his furiously sweating palms on his jeans, stalling, needing an out, but there wasn’t one, he had to do this, it was necessary to his well being.  
“So for the past few years I’ve been a bit confused- no not confused, just needed some time to come to terms with it. Now I know who I am…” Stiles searched their expressions for something, some empathy, some emotion, something. But it wasn’t there, naturally “What I mean is that I’m not attracted to women in the slightest. Romantically or sexually”

The look on his parents’ faces was a simultaneous look of confusion, as if there was no possibility that their son could be anything other than heterosexual. If Stiles had different parents he would hope the look in their eyes would be worry, and while it was most likely worried, worry not for his sake but for the sake of the upcoming elections, their own future in politics.

“So you’re saying that you’re gay? Am I hearing this right?” His father blanched white.

“Yes” Stiles responded adamantly “I am gay, and no it’s not a faze.”

“Stiles, how long have you known?” His mother asked, Stiles could see the clockworks in her head were whirring, searching for the resolutions of the many problems that had just been opened.

“For a few years now, probably three or four- “

“-You have known for four years Stiles!” His mother stood up furiously and paced back and forth “Do you have any idea how many plans this has messed up, the elections…” She continued pacing “The Argents…” Stiles’ mother stilled and went stone cold, eyes full of an emotion he couldn’t quite place, and in that moment it was all Stiles could do to stop himself from running from the room and leaving forever, but he knew forever wouldn’t last long and soon he would find himself once more in the grasps of his parents, without any chance of parole.

“Cancel all of my meetings, and set up a conference call with the Argents. Now” His mother barked the orders out at her assistant, before she and Stiles’ father exited the room hastily, mumbling angry words at each other that Stiles couldn’t make out.

Stiles then realized he was alone, not just in that moment but in life, sure he had friends but they couldn’t stick with him through his whole life. The room around him felt far too big for him right then, the walls about to collapse in on him and suffocate him, and maybe, just maybe that was better. Then they could just carry on with their separate lives, it’s not like they were actually a family anyway, they were just there to sit at debates and look respectable, to show the country that they were the all America family, complete with the apple pie.

This was what he had feared, no matter how many times Scott or Lydia could reassure him that it was all going to be fine, that his parents loved him whichever sex he was attracted to. Bullshit.

But how his mother reacted, how his father stayed back with a face that attempted to show little to no emotions for fear of actually feeling something, that was his parents, those were the people he had been frightened to open himself up to, this wasn’t the way family was supposed to be.

He needed out of that room, looking around at the posh couches and chairs with stiff backs that countless official people had sat in he felt a visceral reaction to leave. He rushed out of the room, closing in on his suite he felt no better, so what if his parents allowed him to put up a few posters on the walls, it did nothing to make the beige paint any more exciting, any more him. No matter if he could accessorize his room it was still inside the clutches of his parents control, and he needed out, if only for the night.

Without another thought Stiles slipped out of his loose jeans and ratty ‘the flash’ shirt and instead slipped on a pair of black jeans that really did make his legs and ass look spectacular, or at least that’s what Lydia had pronounced when she forced him into buying them, paired with a white shirt that had a black trim along the sides. It was one of the few shirts he felt complimented his physic well, and after grabbing a red hoodie he cracked his window slightly. 

The cooling evening air washed over him for a few seconds, giving him a reinvented sense of relaxation, also giving him the push to shut the window, his usual mode of escape, and walked crookedly through the house and out the large front doors. 

He had half expected his parents to block the door when he arrived at the front, pointing accusatory fingers back where he had come from, and he, even as a nineteen-year-old, would inevitably cower under their force and retreat back to his room for the night. But there was no blockade, no parents, no guards to block his way and he had free reign to walk out into the night. 

The Uber ride flew by like no other, and before he knew it he was standing outside the infamous gay club LoveGun, with it’s fluorescent pink flickering sign sending a pink hue across the sidewalk and the line of people congregating outside, creating a rose colored glasses vibe to all around. 

It’s not like Stiles hasn’t been to his fair share of clubs or bars, thanks to his friends he found ways to get his parents fake permission for some school event that involved him being away overnight, and him and the gang would bar hop with their fake ids. But something about this night felt different. He knew once he took a step into the club that this place was different than the other places he had been, far different, and he liked it.

Immediately the bass beat began to immerse Stiles in the atmosphere as he dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans and surveyed the dance floor. The whole place was set up with a large dance floor on the main level, surrounded by bar counters, with stools lining them where couples of men had seemed to pair off from the dance floor and were chatting intently. Stiles however, currently had a bird’s eye view of the goings on, since you entered the club on the second floor, which consisted of a balcony type floor, wrapping around the entirety of the wall with a large opening in the center to look down on the bustling floor below. 

The place was entirely lavish, velvet seats and crystal lampshades, beams of violet light beaming down at the dance floor and Stiles was blown away. He, for some reason felt entirely at home in this setting, and after a quick breath and a grin at how the night had turned out, he sauntered down the metal stairs down to where the party was really happening. Though he felt comfortable, it took two shots of tequila to calm his nerves enough to even think about entering the thick of people standing in front of him.

But before he could push himself up off the swiveling bar stool he was on, he felt a pair of eyes on him, one more shot down Stiles finally met the eyes of the man. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes, if the man wasn’t looking at him the way he was with a smirk perking up on his lips Stiles probably would’ve dismissed the man. That look alone was smoldering, passion simply beaming from his gaze. This man was gorgeous, and Stiles couldn’t imagine such a man would be smirking at him like that except there he was, eyes caught on Stiles’ as the man left his stool behind in favor of swaggering towards him, eyes not faltering in their determination to make sure Stiles knew who he was headed towards.

Now the man was close enough Stiles could fully appreciate the beauty that this man held, his face was that of a sculpted god, chiseled cheek bones that looked like they could cut him if Stiles dared to touch. The man’s hazel eyes were flecked with gold and green and blue, and seemed to shimmer under the lights of the club, and then there was his beard, halfway between stubble and full on shaggy beard it was enough to give Stiles’ heart palpitations.

And then the man was there, standing right in front of him in that white dress shirt that did nothing but show how built the man was, and with the top two buttons undone Stiles could easily see his chest hair peaking out and Stiles just sat there, kind of mesmerized by the whole situation until the man held out his hand with a smirk.

“Dance with me” It wasn’t a question, especially not when it was said in a deep, gravely tone that made Stiles weak in the knees. 

Who was Stiles to deny this delicious man’s wishes, and so without thinking Stiles took the man’s hand in his own and easily let himself be led onto the dance floor by the hunk of man that was in front of him. It was no question that Stiles was entirely gawky when it came to dancing, and while he normally avoided it at all costs, when his hands were on this man’s waist, feeling the tautness of muscles under his shirt and the warmth of his skin he was more than welcome to dance the night away in bliss. Plus there was the fact that the man’s hands were on his hips, under his shirt, which meant their skin was touching and it felt oh so good.

“Derek” The man’s lips whispered right next to Stiles’ ear, his voice was like chocolate to his body, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

“S-stiles” He responded with shaky breath, truly feeling weak in the knees when he found Derek’s face directly in front of his, giving Stiles a front row seat to the way his lips curled into that smirk and how his eyes crinkled a little when a grin curved onto his lips. That grin was the most gorgeous thing Stiles had ever seen, and he let himself feel absolutely no shame for staring right at Derek’s lips for seconds on end.

“Nice to meet you Stiles” The response came with a shift of Derek’s hands so one was against the small of Stiles’ back, the entirety of his hand pressed to Stiles’ warm skin causing a lightening bolt up Stiles’ spine. The other came up to his cheek, just under his eye and swiped at the skin tenderly.

“Eyelash” There was that grin again, the one that made Stiles just want to be close to this man, as close as possible, and so he made it happen. Stiles pulled himself flush to Derek in an act of bravery, and wow, now he could feel his entire body, he felt like he was made entirely of muscle and Stiles wasn’t complaining. 

They danced like that for a while, plastered to each other, bodies in sync as the bass pounded through their veins. The violet light being pumped onto the dance floor gave the scene a surreal feeling and the feeling spurred Stiles to be more him, to let himself go. Eventually Stiles’ arms migrated to loop around Derek’s neck and for that time it felt like Stiles’ night couldn’t better than right in that second. He was right that going out would help him forget completely about his parents, it would help him push those thoughts to the very back of his mind and repress them, which felt like the most perfect thing in that moment.

Well it was the most perfect thing until Derek decided it was a wise decision to grind his hips up against Stiles, and well Stiles couldn’t help but let a soft moan escape his parted lips. So Derek did it again, this time letting his own hazel eyes drop to Stiles’ lips to watch them when the second soft moan was puffed out. But Stiles watched him, watched his face, watched how his own lips were parted, and how his eyes still hadn’t left Stiles’ lips, and maybe Stiles was imagining things but he swore he could feel Derek’s heart beating at double speed.

So Stiles made the daring decision to close the distance, maybe it was the alcohol, or the need to be free and to make his own choices, or maybe it was just Derek. But Stiles leaned in the extra two inches and then their lips were locked. They were locked and neither of them was letting go, not when Derek’s hand was sent straight to the back of Stiles’ neck to pull him even farther into the kiss than he already was, not when Derek coaxed Stiles’ lips open with his own. The moment Stiles’ lips parted and he let Derek in, it was like the doors had opened and a tsunami was pouring in. He knew he needed this now, and he was not going to let himself over think the moment, it was just going to happen goddamn it.

Stiles broke the kiss, taking large heaving breathes before he whispered to Derek “Your place. Now” 

Derek once again grabbed Stiles’ hand, this time with a huge surge of determination that had been absent before. He pulled Stiles through the mass of bodies, neither one of them really seeming to care when they had to break through dancing couples to find their way out of the dance floor, this was too important to care about them, the pressing matter in both of their pants was too important to care about them.

*   *   * 

It took Derek far too long to get his keys out of his pocket, and then even longer to get the key into the lock, so Stiles took his own initiative to provide an incentive. He brought his lips so close to Derek’s ear they were almost touching while he simultaneously brought a hand to Derek’s crotch and gave a squeeze,

“Derek…” He moaned into the older man’s ear, following up by pressing his mouth into the sensitive spots on Derek’s neck in hot open mouthed kisses. The whole maneuver got the man very flustered but that seemed to be the trick and the door popped open, unleashing the two of them as they stumbled almost drunkenly into the apartment. 

Before Stiles could even think he was pressed up against the door and Derek was all over him, his entire body pressed against Stiles as hands skimmed down his sides and dipping under his shirt with haste “Shirt, off now.” Derek moaned, smoothing his hands against Stiles’ bare waist. 

“Bit antsy don’t you think?” Stiles pulled him into a full on kiss, passion and lust oozing from their pores “We’ve got all night gorgeous” Stiles teased with a new found confidence but from Derek’s expression he seemed to not be on board with the whole taking their sweet time thing.

“Stiles-” Derek gritted out, and Stiles smiled a shit eating grin before Slipping off his red hoodie and tossing it across the room, not caring what is was going to land on.

“Not enough Stiles” Derek’s finger teased the sensitive skin under Stiles’ shirt.

“Well fine then if you insist” Stiles chuckled and shimmied out of his white shirt too, flinging it in a similar direction to the hoodie, revealing his pale, lean yet toned chest dotted with freckles from top to bottom.

“Any thoughts-“ Stiles began but was cut off by Derek’s lips on his before he could finish, Derek tasted of alcohol, but there was something sweet underlying that melted Stiles’ insides. And then he felt hands on his thighs hiking him up into the air. Stiles automatically wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist as Derek walked the two of them through the apartment with mastered ease. 

Stiles apparently had let his eyes drift closed because he missed the part where Derek flipped the light switch in the bedroom and so when Stiles was dropped onto the bed and he bounced on the soft supple mattress, Stiles almost had a mini heart attack.

“That was so hot dude” Stiles said in awe as he propped himself up onto his hands and watched Derek artfully strip himself of his white shirt, button by button. Stiles was mesmerized at the performance happening in front of him, he watched silently, slack jawed until the show was complete.

Stiles marked the older man’s chest with his eyes, taking in every bit of the chiseled physic, from the pecs to the abs, all covered in neatly trimmed chest hair, it was a dream come true. 

“That is-“ Stiles couldn’t finish, the sight was too beautiful.

“Shut up Stiles” But Stiles didn’t have time to stop himself from speaking before Derek was kissing down his chest, biting and sucking when he felt it necessary and Stiles, he just let his head fall back and enjoy the complete perfection that was happening to his body. When Derek found his nipples he attached his mouth to one, letting his teeth tug on the sensitive nub while his tongue swirled and teased at it until Stiles couldn’t hold back anymore, letting moans fall freely from his open lips. 

Derek teased at the both of the nipples until they had become puffy and pink, and a proud smirk curved along Derek’s lips. But he wasn’t done, for by the time the older man had gotten to Stiles’ belt buckle his chest had been covered in red mark after red mark, the skin in places rubbed red from Derek’s beard and my god, to Stiles the red marks were perfect.

As if there was no time to waste, Derek had Stiles’ pants around his ankles in no time flat, and a silence fell on the room as Derek nipped Stiles’ fully hard length through his underwear “Derek just…” Stiles let his head fall back once more.

“What do you want Stiles? Go on, tell me” The tables had flipped, Stiles couldn’t bother to be teasing when he had the most attractive man at the club kneeling between his legs, one layer of cloth from having his mouth on his cock, it was too much for his brain to comprehend.

“Derek… just…” Stiles bucked his hips furiously.

“Tell me what you want Stiles”

“Touch me!” Stiles exclaimed, and Derek obliged with a smirk that could possibly have made Stiles come untouched if he weren’t so stubborn. With a yank of his hands, Stiles’ underwear joined his pants on the floor as his cock popped up, angrily hard and leaking ample amounts of precome. The precome glistened at the head of his cock, and Derek couldn’t help but lick the head, letting the bitter precome coat his tongue with a moan. 

Stiles bucked up into the air, desperately seeking the heat of Derek’s mouth but the older man put a firm hand onto the Stiles’ hip, pausing until his hips had finally settled down and Derek could hear the long, slow breaths that Stiles was taking. Stiles was sure Derek could hear the shaking in his breath, from the adrenaline pumping through his system, the lust flowing through his veins. They locked eyes, both of them silently daring the other, and then finally, with one quick wink on Derek’s behalf, he swallowed Stiles down. 

“Goddamn it Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, a long drawn out moan leaving his parted lips. Derek knew what he was doing, every miniscule movement of his tongue, every swallow he took was purposeful, waking up every single nerve in Stiles’ body and getting them to sing with sweet pleasure. 

When Derek started to pump his mouth up and down over his length, Stiles knew he was done for, when every time Derek moved his mouth to the tip of his cock the man dragged his teeth along the skin. Every scrape of his teeth along the sensitive skin sent pinpricks of pleasure to his toes, to his fingers, his lips even tingled as he squirmed under Derek’s touch. Stiles hadn’t yet realized that that was his weakness, but now he knew, and he was dangerously close.

“I’m-“ Stiles groaned “Derek, I’m gonna-” Stiles bucked up into the man’s mouth, he just couldn’t help it, hands carding through Derek’s hair as he took one breath, two breaths before he finally found his high. Stiles couldn’t imagine what his coming face looked like, but if it was anything like the ecstasy that was soaring through his body, head to feet, it was intense. He had found nirvana, in this bed with this man. Warmth buzzed through his system, taking his mind and replacing it with stars, that twinkled bright in front of his eyes as his chest heaved in pleasure.

He collapsed into the mattress, feeling too weak to move an inch, but he became a little less exhausted when he felt Derek straddling him, and when his eyes fluttered open, there he was. Derek’s face loomed over Stiles’ fingers coated in Stiles’ come slipped into Derek’s mouth and he sucked on them, popping them out with one of those familiar smug grins that Stiles had worn previously that night. Stiles was speechless, never had he thought that someone could do something that ridiculously hot and sexy, his jaw dropped as he just watched the show in front of him wordlessly. 

Stiles finally found enough energy in himself to the flip them over, completely changing the dynamic, Stiles was in charge. Stiles felt plenty inexperienced next to Derek, but he quickly learned that he was fucking great at blowjobs, what with the whole no gag reflex thing, and got Derek to come far quicker than Stiles had. Not that it was a competition or anything, but it was a competition.

They joined on the bed for a sloppy kiss, hands in hair, naked sweaty bodies pressed against each other, before collapsing next to each other, the pair lacking any energy to do anything except laying there in silence.

“Round two?” Stiles asked breathlessly.

“Give me a few” Derek chuckled and grinned at Stiles.

Both of them would have been eager to jump each other for a second time, but the allure of sleep was far too enticing to the two of them, because before five minutes had passed the two men had fallen under the blanket of sleep. Stiles awoke early, which was far from his normal, but he took the queue from his mind to sneak from the apartment in the early cusp of morning, when the sun was still tipping over the horizon to stake it’s position for the day. 

*   *   * 

Stiles’ parents never said a word of the disappearing act Stiles had made, even though he knew full well that they had found out, he hadn’t made the slightest effort to hide his tracks. What they did do was send out a press release the very next day announcing his sexuality to the whole of America. Stiles could never grasp why the matter of who he loved was a need to know subject for every citizen but apparently it was deemed so by his parents.

The next week he left for his second year of University and never looked back. He was glad to be free of his parents for his year, and now that his sexuality was a household topic for every all American family other than his own he was free to do as he pleased. And as he pleased consisted of plenty of one night stands, because thanks to that one night at LoveGun he had realized he had an interest in them. 

A relationship wasn’t what he was on the hunt for, so he avoided lasting feelings at all costs, always going to their place and leaving before there was the possibility of a morning coffee or any conversation at all before one of them needed to head to their first class. And it worked out well for him, grades were soaring, he had found a new group of friends who didn’t give a flying fuck who his parents were, and he was simply enjoying life. That was until he made the mandatory journey back to his parent’s place for the summer, and was met with just one more thing to pile onto the stack of things his parents did to control his life.

“Here’s the thing Stiles, as you know your father and I married when we were your age, it was the best decision we could have made”

“And our parents helped us to see that it was the best thing that we could do” His father chimed in.

“I’m sorry what are you getting at…?” Stiles chuckled awkwardly, hoping to hell that they weren’t going to dip their toes in the topic of marriage yet.

His mother smoothed out her already completely smooth skirt “When you’re a politician your family means everything, and since you’re going to follow in our footsteps it is very important that you know the family you are marrying into and we know that’s a very hard thing to put first when you’re a young adult like yourself”

“Marriage?” Stiles coughed “I’m twenty years old, I’m not even thinking about a boyfriend let alone getting married”

“See that’s exactly the kind of thinking that will get you into trouble, you know that politics is where you’re headed and so you need to think ahead, but that’s something that doesn’t come natural when you’re as young as you are. So we helped you out just as our parents helped us out” 

“Helped me out how?” Stiles was getting nervous; this conversation was not one that he saw any positive outcomes for him at the end of.

“We’ve found a man who comes from a very respectable family, and is also looking to have a future in politics. His family is in a similar situation to ours and when we talked to them they found the whole proposition quite perfect, for both families” 

“What proposition?” Stiles exclaimed “You are dodging the very important parts of this conversation so what exactly are we talking about here?” 

“Please stay calm son, this is nothing to get upset about, it’s perfect for our family, for your future family” His father used his best consoling voice, that did absolutely no good whatsoever.

“A marriage Stiles, a marriage between you and this man, along with a marriage of our two families”

“An arranged marriage” Stiles gawked, it wasn’t that Stiles couldn’t believe his ears when he heard it, because in his family truth was worth more than most things, it’s that he didn’t want to believe his parents would wish for him to follow through with it.

“No it’s an assisted marriage, your father and I had one so you can see that they aren’t a bad idea, they can work, very well in fact, for both parties”

Right, because his parents were such an example in positive relationships. “I can’t believe you two, do you actually expect me to just go along with this?”

“We didn’t expect you’d be overjoyed at the possibility, but we do hope that in time you will see that this is what is best for us all” His mother stated simply, as if there was nothing else that seemed more obvious.

“Stiles it’s the least you can do, what with your whole coming out last year and all”

“My coming out!” Stiles exclaimed “My fucking coming out! Don’t you dare bring that into this”

“I think you’re taking this the wrong way Stiles, we have no problem with you being gay, but sending out a press release when your son is nineteen about his sexuality implies that you have been secreting the information away for some time. Which you were, you were hiding it from us.”

“Because I wasn’t ready” Stiles gasped out, he never would have expected that his parents would be this heartless.

“Apart from the politics part of the equation, when you came out you forced us to break a contract with the Argent family that had been steadfast for years, do you understand the stress you put us under with that reveal?”

Stiles deadpanned “This is the second marriage you’ve planned for me? You assholes”

“Stiles please stay calm, the reveal has harmed us in the publics view, that with a few other things that have come to light in the past few months, we need something to up our standings”

“You want to use me”

“No we want the best for you, and this is it. We’re just bringing it upon sooner than expected, our deal was when you turned twenty-one, but the family is more than willing to move up the date. Stiles this would help us and you, please…”

Stiles swallowed, the world seemed to blur in that moment, all the words they were saying were becoming hushed. They were asking him for something, they needed him for something, they had said please. Stiles was still infuriated, the whole idea that they would ask him to do this was absurd. But he was weak inside, he knew that, growing up with parents that hadn’t given a fuck had taken a toll on him as an adult, and now all those childhood insecurities were telling him to say yes, and because he was weak he heard himself say:

“Okay” 

“See we knew you’d the see positives in the matter Stiles, thank you for not making this difficult” His mother praised.

*   *   * 

Stiles didn’t even have time to let the whole, you’re getting married in two weeks set in before his house was being ambushed by wedding planners and cake decorators. Three people walked into his room one morning before he had had time to even roll over to check the time demanding he get out of bed so they could measure him for his suit. 

The next day he was pushed into the dining room by a baker along with his mother and two advisors to taste the mountain of wedding cakes that decorated the long chestnut dining table. Why they needed two advisors to choose a cake flavor was beyond him, but according to his mother it was because the cake flavor had to be lavish but not too lavish, just the right mix of traditional and inventive as to not offend the influential guests at the wedding. He soon pieced together that his opinion on the cake was not going to be needed, let alone wanted, so he let himself enjoy the hour of back and forth discussions stuffing his face with cake more expensive than anything perishable should be.

“Why do we have to have the wedding here?” Stiles questioned his mother a week into the whole proceedings. “If we had it at a chapel or town house we couldn’t have these” He plucked up a cluster of white roses with cascading ribbon dripping from the bottom “Infesting our house”

“Because by having it here it lets the world know we have family values, that we don’t have a problem letting them into our life.”

To that Stiles rolled his eyes, but little did he know he hadn’t seen the worst of the worst. The week before the wedding, when the thousands of people hoarding around his house were really and truly getting to him, they added one more to the swarm. Supposedly this man was helping to create a backstory for him and is new beau, it was meant to be a love story for the ages, yet still had to be believable enough that no one had seen them together, which in Stiles’ mind was nothing less than impossible to construct, but this man seemed to have different ideas.

“So what have you done for the past few years” The man questioned eagerly, gingerly playing with the hem of his burgundy suit jacket.

“School, I go to Columbia” Stiles felt no need to elaborate, seemed like a pretty simple concept.

“Nothing else?” The man wrinkled his nose “No traveling, no internships?”

“No. My parents have me come back home every break I have, to show the world we’re a loving family that needs to reconnect”

“I see…” He cleared his throat. 

“What is it? Having trouble crafting me my fake fairytale romance that will blow everyone’s minds away?” Stiles allowed his voice to show the sarcasm he was feeling in that moment.

“No. Tell your mother I’ll have the story all across the headlines by tomorrow”

Great, exactly what I wanted to hear, Stiles scoffed internally.

The worst bit by far was that every person in the house including his parents seemed intent on keeping him in the dark as to which family he was marrying into, let alone the dashing suitor he would be wedding in a few days time. This meant that as soon as any information of the wedding had been sent to magazines or news stations he was banned from any device that could give him the information. This left him solely with books and devices without any internet, which was tedious in every single way.

But slowly, time was eaten away and the two weeks became one, and then it became three days, and then, when Stiles truly didn’t know if he could deal with it all anymore, he realized that the next day was it. He was sitting on the roof out looking the grand backyard that after two weeks of work, was finally decked out to host a mammoth number of people that Stiles had no interest in entertaining. 

It was a surreal thought, to think that this time the next day, he would have a band circling his left ring finger and a piece of paper in his name that was meant to bind him into the practice that was marriage for the rest of his life. He wondered who this man was, what he was like, was he handsome, did he really want to be a politician or was he just humoring his parents the way that Stiles was. Most of all Stiles wondered how something that felt so wrong, so against what marriage was all about, so against Stiles’ own values was the one thing in his life that his parents thought he had done right. 

Stiles hated himself for giving in so damn easily to them, he wished he had the strength to just leave, to not need their approval, to just do what he wanted. But in that moment Stiles realized the scariest thing of all, other than to be free of his parents, what did he want? He was never given a chance to fuck up, to figure out what he wanted, what he wanted was just told to him. So if he had a choice, had a chance to choose, Stiles realized he had no clue what he would do, and that was the worst realization of all.

*   *   * 

He woke up the next morning with a cold sweat slicking his body and the sickening realization of what day it was, what was happening today. He was overjoyed when people swooped in not soon after he was jolted awake to prepare him for the day ahead. He was not overjoyed that he had people poking and prodding him no, he was relieved that he hadn’t been left alone with his own thoughts long enough for the deadening feeling hanging low in his stomach to spread to the rest of his body. 

The day was a blur of pampering and prodding, a constant cycle of people entered and exited his bedroom, each one with a different need to address. After the first few rounds of people Stiles decided the only way he was going to last the day was to simply shut up and let it happen, so he sat back as people hurried him from room to room, passing him from person to person until he couldn’t think of another thing that needed to be done, and then they would come up with another thing that was essential.

While he was sat down having his hair teased and sprayed with an assortment of products, his mother strutted into the room with a slight smile on her lips. 

“You look so… put together” She commented, and Stiles bit back an eye roll, she couldn’t manage to actually be kind enough to find an actual compliment. 

“Thanks” He replied with a scoff, watching her face for any movement to show that she had any feeling about the fact that her son was getting married. He couldn’t find any ounce of emotion in her rigid features, though he had hoped for a flicker of humanity, it wasn’t there anywhere.

“So Stiles, we’re having you and your… soon to be husband both walk down the isle, you will be walking first, followed by him. We haven’t exactly talked about who will walk you down the isle, though it is customary for the father to take you this isn’t exactly a traditional wedding in any sense of the word so I thought that I’d give you a choice for me to-“

“Neither of you” Stiles cut her off, finally saying something that he wanted, after two weeks of being told what steps to take and where to walk to and what to say.

“Stiles that wasn’t exactly what I meant-“

“Mom I said neither, I am fully capable of walking down the isle on my own, if anyone questions it say that… I don’t know, that I wanted to show the world that I’m an independent person now, tell them it’s symbolic of the new path I will be forging apart from my parents with my new husband. I don’t really care what you say or don’t say.”

“But Stiles-“

“No if ands or buts Mom” Stiles stood up suddenly, brushing off the people who tried to get him to sit back down so they could finish “I haven’t asked for much, so please do me the curtesy of not making a big scene about who I walk down the isle with or without.” Stiles grabbed his flannel off the chair and started towards the door.

“Excuse me sir but we’re not done-“

“I sat in that chair for an hour, I’m leaving” Stiles stood his ground and flung the door open, he wasn’t going to back down, no matter if he had an itching feeling telling him to, he just couldn’t see anymore of his family’s scheming faces before he walked the isle.

Outside a woman with a far too cheerful attitude awaited him with a grin, who proceeded to lead him back to where he began the day, his room.

“Someone will come get you when it’s time hun” She cooed before turning away to leave. One thing Stiles had found was familiar in every one of the wedding people, they all had a personality to suggest they believed full well that true love exists. 

Slowly but surely Stiles got dressed in his suit, each piece adding to the fact of what came next until finally, he stood straight in front of the mirror to adjust his slim black tie. Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes, that man certainly wasn’t him, the man with the perfectly coifed hair and glowing complexion, maybe he had judged the many masks they had applied too harshly, they had done wonders. The black suit made for him fit his slim but toned physic to a tee, which he had assumed would be true for how much money they put into a custom tailor but seeing it on himself was a completely different story, he looked handsome, and more so felt handsome, and confident. 

“You can do this Stilinski” He huffed out, the words of encouragement meant for the man in the mirror, that man looked like he could carry this out if he tried. “You go out and marry that man, that tall dark stranger” Stiles chuckled at the description, it was a shot in the dark, the best he could do since he knew nothing about the man. But none the less Stiles lets his thoughts fade away into a chuckle as he promised himself there would be no more speculation, he would just let it happen.

*   *   * 

It was time, Stiles stood just inside the French doors that in less than ten seconds would swing open to allow Stiles, the first of two grooms, to walk the isle alone. He could see through the panes in the door that the backyard had been decked from head to toe with more decorations than ever necessary. He began to pick apart the placing of the tumbling flower arrangements and why they had gone with a white trellis at the end of the flower petal lined corridor instead of a natural wood one, which would have created a nice contrast to the other decorations. But Stiles knew just why he had decided to nit pick the details, because when he heard the trills of the wedding march, and saw the doors open for him, his stomach dropped.

No matter that he was beginning to grow hot under the eyes of every guest at the wedding, Stiles put on the best happy smile he could muster and began two walk calmly out of the safety of the house. The smiles of the visitors etched marks onto his skin hotly as he took step after step to the end of the isle. Before he knew it, he had made it, the priest under the trellis giving him a sympathetic nod as Stiles found his place on the right of the man. 

This was the moment, as Stiles gazed down the isle he waited with bated breath for his future husband to show, the rapid beating of his heart swelled through his body, marking his cheeks pink in nervousness, in anticipation. He could now the the outline of the man as the doors swung open once more, and the man on the arm of his mother stepped out. Out of the shadows they had been shrouded in and out into the sunshine and brilliance of the June afternoon. His eyes flickered to the woman for a brief second before heading back to the man and Stiles’s mouth fell open in disbelief. Derek was standing there, arm linked with his mothers walking down the isle towards Stiles.

“Shit” Stiles swore under his breath and he felt the priest’s look of horror directed at him but Stiles didn’t bat an eyelash.

There was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that that is who it was, he would be able to recognize that face anywhere, with those twinkling eyes and that enchanting smile. Derek’s eyes locked onto Stiles’ and to his wonder, Derek seemed to share the same look of dismay that Stiles felt. His heart began to stutter, as Derek made his way closer and closer to the trellis until there was no more walking to be done. 

There he was, standing stalk straight in front of Stiles, looking more handsome than Stiles remembered him to be. Even in the circumstances Stiles took the time to let his eyes wander over this gorgeous man’s body, even flickering over the lips that Stiles could so vividly remember on his .

“Derek” Stiles muttered practically silently as the priest began to recite the words of the ceremony. To all but him, as Stiles was still far too struck by what had just occurred to try and listen to what the priest had to say. His mind was racing a mile a minute, never had he ever thought that the man he would marry be one he had already met, let alone one he had seen naked.

“Stiles I-“ Derek responded in a similarly hushed tone but was cut off by the heated look that the priest shot to the pair of them, the least obvious way to tell the two to shut up while he was marrying them.

The rest of the ceremony Stiles spent in silence, forcing the prewritten vows that were typed neatly on a piece of paper out of his mouth. They were written to sound love smitten, similarily so with Derek’s, but the hard part hadn’t come to pass, not yet. It was two words, two words that he was meant to say, how could two words pull at his heart strings so cruelly. I do. They felt so final, so punishing those two words, but he was already here, had already said yes so many times when he had the option to say no, that he curled his lips into a wide grin that would easily be mistaken for that of a man in love and proudly said-

“I do” As if the man standing in front of him was one he knew like the back of his hand, like he had learned to love Derek over months instead of a one-night stand that never blossomed into shit.

And then Derek said it, and it was done. The deal was sealed for good, Stiles was married. The crowd in front of them began to cheer like they actually cared about the two men having been wed, standing up with boisterous claps that echoed around the garden. Stiles squealed a little when Derek swooped him up into his arms like he was about to carry Stiles over the thresh hold and planted a kiss on his lips to seal the completion of the ceremony.

The kiss brought back memories of the night, which Stiles pushed away because now was not the time to be thinking sexy thoughts when the man involved in the sexy thoughts was right there and they were in front of tens of rows of people with their eyes glued to the two men in the center of it all.

Was this worse than what he had expected? Stiles had expected a total stranger, someone he knew nothing of, was that really a better scenario than marrying Derek? No, Stiles supposed it wasn’t worse, though he wasn’t too sure it was a better scenario either, but really, was there any better scenario, it was an arranged marriage, nothing could be a good case scenario.

 

*   *   * 

Stiles had hoped for some time to talk to Derek, though he wasn’t exactly sure what he wished to say to him he wanted to talk, because this whole scenario was just so bizarre. Alas his wish was not granted until much later, at the reception in fact. When they entered the house they were bombarded with people whose job it was to get the two of them to the wedding party in a timely fashion, and even in the limousine there was a wedding planning sitting on an adjacent seat for the entire drive.

So the very first time that they were really and truly alone to talk, at least for a little while was during their first dance. True they were surrounded by people but none of those people were even the slightest bit worried about what the precious newlyweds were murmuring about.

“Long time no see Stiles” Derek murmured quietly, the gruff voice still the same as a year ago. The whole situation seemed very similar to their first meeting, what with their arm slung over the others neck and the dancing, only this style was lacking the grinding and bass that the style at LoveGun had had.

“Hi, I guess” Stiles chuckled, what else was he to say, hey we banged that one time and now a year later we’re married, not exactly a great conversation starter.

“You look very dapper” Derek complimented, and without hesitation Stiles’ cheeks pinked, what was it about this man, even after a year he had the confidence to make him swoon, and he wasn’t a swooner.

“Well it’s my wedding” There was the pit in his stomach again at the words “I should look not just dapper, but handsome as fuck”

“Well you’ve pulled it off Stiles” Derek’s voice was gentle as he spoke this time, a different tone to anything Stiles had heard from him, not that they had much time where they had been speaking,

“Listen I know we have to talk about this sometime, and that there’s just about no way we can escape this night, but for right now could we just pretend that this is not our wedding and just dance?” It was a plea on Stiles’ part, dancing with Derek wasn’t the thing he had a problem with, his mind just needed a break from worrying about the situation at hand. 

“Yeah” Derek agreed, eyes softly held on Stiles’ own as he responded. 

So they just danced, the two swaying contently on the dance floor until the song came to it’s end. Back to their wedding, back to the hustle and bustle, but during that dance he just forgot, lived in sweet ignorance, and it was the most glorious thing.

*   *   * 

That night at the hotel room, Stiles finally snapped. The weeks of anticipation and antics had built up on him to the point where he was surprised he had found a way to be civil around his parents to any degree.

“I am so fucking mad at you!” Stiles swore at Derek “And the worst part is, there’s nothing I can be mad at you for, this wasn’t your plan!” 

“It’s okay Stiles, be mad, I understand” Derek’s hands smoothed against his sweats, lips pressed into a harsh line, giving his face a sullen expression.

“Don’t be that way, don’t be the voice of reason. There is nothing to fucking be calm about here. So just fucking stop!” 

Derek simply sat there, face unmoving as Stiles hurled word after word at him. Stiles supposed Derek realized that spitting back would do nothing but get him riled up, instead he just let Stiles let go, fling insult after insult at the older man.

“You with your furrowed brow and your goddamn expression that looks like you’re always mad.”

By this time Stiles was just outraged at everything and everyone, and the fact that Derek wasn’t doing a damn thing was simply infuriating Stiles even further.

“Then there’s my parents, who act all holier than thou, thinking they know best for me, for you, for our fucking family if you can even call it that! Of course Stiles is going to be a politician, what else could he possibly do, no, we shouldn’t let him make his own mistakes, find his own way, make his own choices! Not a fucking chance” He gasped for breath.

“And fuck you Derek! For the hundredth time fuck you and your perfect face with those cheekbones that I swear could cut diamonds. You act like this is what you want, that it doesn’t faze you. So can you just stop, just stop.” And with that, Stiles stilled.

Stiles felt completely helpless, lost, as a single tear trickled down his freckled cheek. His breaths were hitched, hiccups interrupted his every other breath and he just let himself break down. One tear then another, and another slid their salty path down his flushed cheeks, the brave ones trickling down his neck and wetting the neckline of his grey shirt. 

“I was-“ He sobbed hopelessly, lifting his blurry vision so his eyes met Derek’s. “I wasn’t even given a chance, not a single chance to live like me”

Derek’s eyes were full of pain, Stiles couldn’t tell whether he was feeling pained for Stiles, or whether he had actually let himself feel, and he now realized how doomed their situation was, how doomed they were.

Suddenly Derek was up and walking towards Stiles, and gingerly, softly, folding his large strong arms around the younger man. Derek held him like one would a glass figurine, so gently it just made Stiles sob even more, and he let himself let go. Stiles let himself shelter inside of Derek’s hold and just be, Derek never left, just held him, even as Stiles stumbled to the bed, where he let himself pass out from exhaustion, he felt Derek’s hand tangled with his, a calming presence, as Stiles let himself float away into sleep. 

 

*   *   * 

Two weeks had passed since the wedding, and surprisingly, it had been nice. Stiles couldn’t bare the thought of heading back to his parent’s house after the event, then there was the fact it would have been quite strange for a married couple to live apart and so the following day after spending the night in a hotel, Stiles gathered up all his belongings and moved completely into Derek’s apartment. 

He had a vague remembrance of the bedroom, though most of his memories of the spacious loft had been clouded by the lust and passion of the night. Still though, it felt better to be there than at any hotel, and he didn’t want to ask Derek to just up and leave his apartment just because Stiles asked him to. 

He loved the apartment, it wasn’t exactly what he would have pictured his dream home to look like but none the less, it lacked the artificial flowers and beige walls of his previous house and instead had an industrial feel about it, with brick walls and exposed pipes in the ceiling and lots of windows. The living room had an entire wall of windows from floor to ceiling with the best view of New York Stiles could have imagined. 

The very first night when Stiles entered the bedroom, a furious blush began to burst on his cheeks when he remembered the last time he had been in the room, and how he had snuck out the next morning before Derek could even awake. This of course only prompted Derek’s cheeks to bloom into a very similar blush, and they just stood there looking at each other in awkward silence, but finally when Stiles began to laugh, the awkwardness was cut and they both just chuckled at the situation.

Throughout the next few days, they were met with many more awkward moments, moments where they didn’t know how to act around each other, which was normal, because other than names and what they looked like naked, they didn’t know each other. Each time they found another scenario that caused confusion or problems, they both found a way out of it, usually with a smile or a laugh, which lightened the mood and broke the spell between the two of them. Stiles slowly found a way to enjoy their time together, not only was Derek handsome, but he made Stiles laugh and once Stiles gave into laughing and being with Derek without fighting it, he came to realize that Derek made him feel relaxed, put effort into making him laugh, into making him feel comfortable when he was feeling out of place. That was when Stiles realized that what they had going was good, it was really good. Even without the kissing or touching or sex it was good, and that was a thought that warmed Stiles heart.

Stiles awoke to the sizzling smell of bacon wafting through the open door of the bedroom, Stiles wished he had enough of a will to resist the pull of bacon so he could stay lounging lazily among the covers of the bed. But he had no such a will, because bacon was well, bacon, and no one in their right mind should resist bacon.

So he pushed himself to roll to his right with a sleepy smile, letting his eyes trace the patterns of sunlight stretching along the floor. When he finally attempted to roll himself out of bed gracefully, it ended up being him falling to the floor in a flailing mess of limbs. Stiles puffed out a breath of air in exasperation, and if he listened hard enough he swore he could hear laughter piping out of the kitchen and in through the bedroom door.

“Morning sleepyhead” Derek greeted him when he arrived dazedly to the kitchen. His shirt was hiked halfway up his stomach, and his pants were low on his hips, having been tugged down in the tossing and turning of sleep. He swore Derek’s eyes flitted across the span of bare skin, and the palest of blushes christened his stubbled cheeks.

“Breakfast” Stiles grumbled, practically pouncing on the display in front of him. Bacon and pancakes were the main meal, at least for Stiles. On the side lay a couple bowls of various fruits which inevitably would be eaten by Derek, as Stiles continued to scarf down the syrup covered stack of flapjacks.

“I want to ask you something” Derek chuckled at the display of hunger before him.

“Okay, shoot”

Stiles hadn’t bothered to stop eating, as asking implied talking and he didn’t need to be looking up to listen. What he didn’t expect was to hear a soft clink of metal on the marble countertop. He also didn’t expect to look up and see Derek’s wedding band not on his finger but sitting between the syrup and the strawberries. 

“You’re asking me for a divorce already?” Stiles joked “I’m not quite sure that that is what this whole marriage was for, to divorce two weeks in-“ 

“-Stiles” Derek chuckled with a shake of his head. “I’m not asking you for divorce. I’m asking if you want to try”

“Try?” Stiles was genuinely very confused “I think we’ve been trying pretty damn hard, at least I have”

“I mean try for real.” Derek’s cheeks pinked up once more, which Stiles had come to find he found very sweet, Stiles was glad it was happening more often.

“You mean…” 

“I mean, I want to put aside the fact that we’re married, just put it aside. And try, try to make the two of us work for real”

“You mean you want to date me” Stiles responded with a cheeky smile.

“Yes” Derek finally pulled out that grin that Stiles loved “I was wondering if you’d like to see a movie sometime, maybe tomorrow?” 

Because Stiles was a cheeky little bastard, he waited for plenty of time to give Derek the impression that Stiles actually needed to think about the answer. Finally when he decided that he had made Derek suffer enough, he slipped his own wedding band off with two twists and set it right next to Derek’s.

“Yeah, I’d like that”

The next day when the lights dimmed to black at the cinema, Stiles felt tentative fingers threading between his own, and saw a small smile on the older man’s lips, that was when Stiles realized that yes, this was good, this was not just what he wanted, but also what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide: It is briefly mentioned, indirectly in the scene where Stiles comes out to his parents. He then moves on to another subject and it is never mentioned again.


End file.
